A Fool's Sunset
by Ker-rin
Summary: You want depression? I'll give you depression!


The sun never seemed to shine as brightly anymore, the girl thought vaguely. Was that just her imagination, she questioned silently, or was the whole world simply begining to fade?   
  
She never did find out.   
  
She sighed deeply. Her thoughts were jumbled together and one word stuck out in her mind. TALK. She needed to talk to someone who knew her. Who understood her.  
  
Ron.  
  
She walked up to him, looking sad. His brillant blue eyes twinkled.  
  
_She's upset, maybe she needs a hug. Or a kiss. Or a new boyfriend.  
  
_It's sad how naive people can be.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, and she placed a finger on his chin, lifting his face up to look at him. He grinned inwardly, because even the slightest touch from her sent his heart soaring.  
  
_I'm a fool, an idiot, it's just a touch, a brush of the hand, but yet my heart seems to be beating faster and faster at the very inent of her finger on my skin.  
  
_We are all fools in the game of love_.  
  
_"Oh Ron!" She cried, with a helpless air about her that not even an old southern belle could top. "I'm in love!"  
  
Ron couldn't help but notice the way her foot brushed against his ankle as she said this. She was in love with him! Surely this was a hint she was giving him! She had to love him.  
  
_She loves me!_  
  
Fools....  
  
"It's...." She looked at him meaningfully, his heart gave a large leap. "Harry!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
_She must be mistaken....Harrry? No. She loves me. She's kidding. She always got so jealous of me with other girls, never about Harry....how?  
  
_"I know! I know he could never love anyone like me! He hates me! He thinks I'm ugly! Oh it's so horrible of me, Ron." She sobbed onto his shoulder and the combination of the rush from her touch and the heartbreak of her words nearly tore him in half.  
  
_Suppose to love me._  
  
"So Ron," She let out a sob, "I told him! And....he told me to get away from him! To....never speak to him again!"  
  
Ron's min slowly worked out this information in his head. Why would Harry o this? He loves Hermione as a sister and Ron thought they would make a good couple. Then it hit him in the truest of bittersweet fashions. Harry was trying to do him a favor. he smiled a bit, maybe through comfroting Hermione....  
  
_I can make her love me!_  
  
"Oh Ron, I feel so misreble! I just want to....Ron?"  
  
"Yes?" He replied softly, hopefully.  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Anything."   
  
"Ron....if someone ever loves you....no matter how wretched they are,"  
  
"Hermione, your anything but wretched." He interupted, keeping his voice in a light sugary coo.  
  
"No matter how wretched," She repeated firmly, as though fighting back tears, "Just promise me your give them a chance, don't break their heart Ron, don't. You don't want to have blood on your hands."  
  
Before Ron could figure out what she had meant, she disappeared, as suddenly as the blink of an eye.  
  
***  
  
_Blood On Your Hands  
  
_Harry Potter passed a chocalate frog to Ron, "Why do you reckon she fell for me, I reckoned she liked you."  
  
Ron shrugged sadly, "Ever since you took active interest in Chang she's seemed to favor you more."  
  
"Because of Cho? You saying it's a jealousy thing?"  
  
"Exactly," Ron said with a confident nod as he bit the head off the frog, "Girls dig guys who are spoken for."  
  
"Well I'm certainly not spoken for...."  
  
"Oh whatever."  
  
Harry ripped a leg off his frog and nibbled at it's chocalate toes, "Girls are weird."  
  
Ron nodded again, "Your telling me, today Hermione went into this whole thing about me not rejecting anyone, because I didn't want 'Blood on my Hands', what you reckon she meant by that?" Ron asked casually, but that faded as soon as he saw the pale expression on Harry's face. In a flash he was up and running, towards the supposed entrance to the's girl's dorm. Finding that it was really where it was said to be he ran quickly into.  
  
Rin shuddered as he heard the scream.  
  
Within a moment Ron too had arrived to see the hideous sight, Hermione, hanging from a bar in her closet.   
  
Stricken with horror Ron numbly reached for the swiss army knife Harry had given him for Christmas.  
  
He cut her down and held her limp body in his arms. His heart, instead of speeding up at the touch of her body, slowed down. Her body was cold. So very cold.  
  
For a moment, Ron leaned in to kiss the dead body of his love, but slowly he pulled away, "I'm not even close to worthy" He muttered a laying her on the bed he softly picked up her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Goodbye," He muttered, with little emotion in his voice. he turned to harry, "Look's like you've got blood on your hands." He said, then he smiled that insane smile and walked slowly towards the open window, into the dimming sun.  
  
"The sun seems so dim," he pndered weakly as walked towards his doom, "Is that my imagination? Or is the whole world simply begining to fade."  
  
He laughed as he fell, "I guess I'll never find out..."  
  
Into the fool's sunset he goes, as did so many fools before him, and still we will never know, why fools fall in love.  



End file.
